


Rescuer

by ncfan



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine wondered if Bo-Katan would appear outside her cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuer

Satine wondered if Bo-Katan would appear outside her cell. She was nearly numb to everything else—and that included being blamed for Viszla’s death and the knowledge that Almec, that _child-killer_ , had been reinstated as prime minister. There was nothing she could do about that.

But what if Bo-Katan came to gloat? To ensure that her sister knew she had failed?

How could she numb herself to that?

Satine did not know how long she waited—days or weeks or months—but when Bo-Katan materialized, it was as a rescuer. Satine almost smiled for the first time since her incarceration.


End file.
